


You and Me.

by Takiiraa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Aruani Week, Autism, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 19,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takiiraa/pseuds/Takiiraa
Summary: Young autistic 18 year old, Armin arrives in a new high school in order to win a scholarship and go to study in New York. Closed in on himself, the blonde will meet Annie who will make him discover what it is to live.
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Kudos: 30





	1. 1

The car drove on the straight line where we only wanted to accelerate. Drive at full speed without stopping, the window down and your hair blowing. He had always dreamed of doing this but he refused to do it.

  
Armin opened his eyes when he felt that the movements of the vehicle had dissipated until he was silent. He turned his head towards his mother who smiled tenderly at him.

  
Mother:- Have a nice day.

  
He smiled and pushed the door of the car before slamming it outside. He swallowed hard, his heart pounding before grabbing the straps from his bag. The school was huge, it felt tiny when it had not yet entered the interior. The building was perfectly maintained from the outside and had an incredible charm. Only the wealthy could afford this privilege. He was there thanks to a scholarship.

  
Blinking, he walked with his head down, leaving the school parking lot to get there. Pushing the doors of the school with his shoulder, refusing to touch them, he fell in front of a herd of students in the main hall. They were all provided with the regulated dress of the school, white shirt and jeans for the boys. Skirt and blouse for girls.

  
Armin ignored this world he couldn't stand and rushed over with a brisk walk to a more discreet corner to wait for the bell. At first glance, he could already see the groups formed. The group of nerds, all with glasses, their shirts tucked in their pants, standing straight. To his left, a group of boys who seemed to be here, only to fill their hunting table: the sportsmen of the school in all their splendor.

  
He turned his intention to the entrance where he had passed and saw a teenager his age, hair pulled in a ponytail, his eyes dark but mocking. On his arm, a blonde with incredibly blue eyes which he could see even from afar. She was magnificent. Two buttons off the hook, giving a glimpse of the pendant on his neck, well-drawn lips, square shoulders but not too much and a feline gait in search of its prey. They were to be the popular high school couple. Impossible to approach and befriend them.

  
The ringtone rang in his ears and he went out of his thoughts. He looked around, lost and looking for the right class before entering. Going awkwardly at a table at the back, he drew his bag properly from his shoulders and put his bound hands on the desk. Raising his head, he saw this famous couple who entered in their turn, the tall boy discreetly passed his hand towards the blonde's skirt who gave him a dark look before walking away.

Livai: -Great, still that class of idiots, Livai muttered in his beard, crossing his arms behind his back.  
Connie: -Hi, Connie smiled, raising her hand to Armin, who was watching him with wide eyes. What ? I washed my hands, don't worry. I'm Connie and you?  
Armin: - Armin Arlert, answered the blonde quickly before flicking his glasses to put them back on his nose.  
Connie: - You are new ?

  
He nodded.

  
Connie:- So there, you fell into a class ... Good luck. I can't stand them anymore. Looked. Over there is Eren Jeager, the most popular guy in high school that all the girls are crazy about, even the gays. He's the kind of guy you can't get close to and even talking to him is difficult. There, Reiner Braun, the muscular guy of his gang, he spends his time looking in the mirror and admiring his family: his muscles. Berthold is his dog who follows him everywhere, tall, discreet and shy. Historia, the Queen of this credenza, makeup, more than 20 thousand subscribers on her Instagram account. Ymir, her bodyguard, does not speak to her, I almost died several times.

  
Armin blinked, trying to follow.

  
Connie:- The idiot who just looks at Mikasa is Jean. He looks like a horse but he is nice. Mikasa, everyone also wants to go out with her, but she's only for Eren. And there, Annie, the queen but we no longer call her Narco-Barbie. Why ? Because she’s a dealer but that’s a secret, huh? She is the kind of girl that no one can approach, manipulative and seductive, if you fall into her net, you are dead. So don’t even think about it and then she’s with Eren. Here ! And I’m the class intelligence.

  
The blond nodded and turned his intention to face him.

  
Connie:- And, we will have to be more talkative if you have to stay a year here my friend.  
Armin:- I'm autistic.  
Connie- And then, we will have to open! sneered Connie before noticing that the professor was glaring at him. So him, if you talk and he notices, you're dead.

  
If he summed it up, the class he was in now was a real case. He wondered if he was going to hold on.


	2. Chapter 2

The break arrived and Armin disappeared from the class like the speed of light. He was sitting on a bench in the large courtyard, reading a book he had borrowed from the library. Her father ran this store right next to their house. The laughter drew him and he discreetly raised his head to the group of friends who were squatting near the tree about 8 meters from him. Eren taunted Connie by pressing his forehead. Then he noticed that the blonde was smoking quietly, letting the smoke escape from her lips.

  
He felt his blood freeze when he met his gaze which turned to him. He quickly lowered his head, unable to maintain eye contact with another person, and forced himself to focus on his book.

  
Eren:- What are you watching ? Eren smiles, pricking his cigarette.

  
Annie pointed the blonde with her chin without taking a look at the brown.

  
Eren:- This guy is weird.  
Annie:- He's autistic, replied the blonde before grabbing the cigarette he had stung.  
Eren:- Interesting.  
Annie:- Leave him.

  
Eren frowned at the words of his girlfriend and closed her eyes when she threw the smoke into her face.

  
Eren:- Can't we even have fun?  
Annie:- Why ? Do you want to make it your toy? asked Annie.

  
The brunette's sadistic smile slowly appeared on his lips.

  
Annie:- Don't even think about it, you're going to get fired. I imagine he is the darling of teachers.

The kind of boy absolutely protected. If you attack him, you are the one who falls.

  
Eren was silent and kept his eyes on Armin.

  
Eren:- I'm sure you want to make it your toy, Annie. I know you, he whispered, moving closer to her, sliding his hands over her thighs.  
Annie:- Maybe, you know I'm a player.

  
He ran his lips around his neck while the blonde once again glanced at Armin.

  
The bell announced the end of the lessons, Armin put away his things in a soft way and straightened up, putting away his chair. From the hallway noises, there was an evening organized at Eren's, a private evening. At that age, Armin was supposed to party, drink and sleep with girls, but he was one of the few who liked to read books and draw.

  
Walking quietly on the deserted road, he stopped near a deserted bus stop and sat on the metal bench. Looking down at his feet, which were dressed in men's leather boots, he watched the little ants wander.

  
Eren:- Hey!

  
He looked up.

  
With the window down, Eren smiled. Armin noticed that Annie had tilted her head forward to observe him.

  
Eren:- You live far ? he asked.

  
He didn't answer, feeling fear grabbing his throat.

  
Eren:- You're autistic, not dumb.

  
Eren got a nudge from his girlfriend.

  
Eren:- Do you want to go have a coffee?  
Armin: - I have a minute, Armin replied, looking at his watch. After I will be late. But if I were you, I would avoid drinking coffee. Roasting produces acrylamide, a substance believed to be carcinogenic.

  
Eren and Annie blinked.

  
Eren:- Damn, you sound like a book, sneered Eren.  
Armin:- Books don't speak.

  
Annie emitted a discreet sneer in turn. The blond looked down at his watch.

  
Armin:- That's it, good day, said Armin, seeing the bus arriving.

  
He climbed inside, leaving the two teenagers dumb.


	3. Chapter 3

Lying in bed, Armin stared at the ceiling in silence. He stood there, saying nothing before noticing that his dog was sniffing his hand. A 3 year old labrador called Funky, why this name, Armin did not really know but it was to pay homage to a dog in his books. He had sparkling eyes when he saw the little puppy of 4 months, pass the doorstep in his father's arms.

  
Straightening up, he tapped the mattress and the dog climbed on it before licking his face, happy to see him. The blonde smiled and grabbed his head, stroking it. The energy went up when he saw it. He glanced at his 6 o'clock watch.

  
Armin:- We're going for a walk, come on! Armin smiled, straightening up, grabbing the leash on his desk.

  
Going outside, he started to walk around, savoring the warm air that enveloped him. Passing by the small park which was not very far from his home, he released his dog which will run like crazy. He came back, left, came back again and again. Armin smiled and leaned over a branch before shaking it. He returned, his tongue hanging out and waited for the throw. Armin lifted the object and threw it as far as possible, laughing when he saw his friend rushing behind.

  
Armin sat on a bench, watching his dog play alone with his new toy.

  
Annie:- Arlert walking his dog.

  
The blonde quickly turned around before tripping over his dog who had stuck behind him.

  
Annie watched him spread out on the ground, holding back a laugh.

  
Annie:- Sorry, she smiles, holding out her hand.

  
Funky sniffed the owner's face who straightened up with the blonde's help, his heart beating far too fast. He stroked his labrador head in apology and froze.

  
\- Are you walking your dog too?

  
He blinked before he saw a magnificent German shepherd sneak behind Annie. He had incredible light brown eyes, an aggressive but gentle look, like his owner.

  
Annie:- Iouka, my dog. And you ?  
Armin:- Funky, Armin replied, grabbing the collar of his dog who approached Iouka a little too quickly, curious. You live here ?  
Annie:- You have to believe, I didn't think you lived there. I live in the big house at the top of the street, said Annie, pointing to the place with her hand.

  
Armin nodded and scratched the back of his neck. She was wearing black holey jeans at the knees and a sweatshirt revealing her muscular and thin belly.

  
Armin:- Don't you have a party? Tonight ?  
Annie:- Yes, but above all the dog, said Annie, whistling for her to come back to her. Have you visited the neighborhood?  
Armin:- Not really, we arrived a month ago.  
Annie:- Come, I'm your private guide, smiles the blonde as she leaves the park.

  
Armin was surprised by the blonde's gratitude, the complete opposite of what Connie had told him this morning. He shouldn't fall in love but he felt safe by his side. He noticed that the two dogs were bickering behind them but seemed to get along very well. Iouka showed Funky that she was the boss and that he had better not behave badly with her, funny.

  
They walked a long time together, she showed him the nice places where he could walk with his dog. Annie explained to him what he could do in the city in the summer, she advised him to have a nice little cafeteria where we could have lunch with his friends after school. It is said to be the best in town.

Annie:- Are you autistic?  
Armin:- Specifically, Asperger's syndrome.

  
She turned to him, while lighting a cigarette, once leaning against a wall.

  
Annie:- I don't have a developed culture to understand what it is.  
Armin:- It is a form of autism which was defined in 1981 by Lorna Wing with autistic psychopathy which was described during the Second World War in 1944 by Hans Asperger. It is characterized by a set of symptoms which notably affect social interactions but also areas of interest. The person has difficulty making friends, has no empathy, so they have problems empathizing with a person. Disorders in non-verbal communication, the person never looks into the other person's eyes during a conversation. Difficulties in listening to others, transient obsessions, a need for routine, confinement in leisure, no second degree and has a more advanced intelligence than the average.

  
Annie blinked.

  
Annie:- Wow.  
Armin:- But you can call me a strange person.

  
She frowned.

  
Annie:- And you let them do it?

  
He nodded without looking at her. He felt his muscles contract when his cheeks were caught by the blonde's left hand in order to raise his head towards her.

  
Annie:- Do you know what you tell them to those who make fun of your autism?

  
He swallowed his saliva, forced to look her straight in the eyes.

  
Annie:- I fuck you.

  
She let the smoke escape from her lips before crashing into her innocent face. She backed away with a smile before glancing at her dog who was still playing with Funky.

  
Annie:- Don’t let yourself be, otherwise it’s you who fall. Use your intelligence, I'm sure you can get us a cult sentence that no one could understand, not even me.  
Eren!- Annie?

  
The blonde turned and saw Eren who stopped the car right in front of them.  
The brown clenched his teeth when he saw her lying around with the other waste. But he smiled as if he was preparing something horrible and Annie was afraid of it.

  
Eren:- Hi Armin, how are you? We're having a party tonight, are you coming?

  
He nodded, clutching the leash of his dog who was sitting next to him.

  
Eren:- Too bad, are you going up?

  
Annie opened the door and her animal climbed into the back seat. She later settled near her boyfriend.

  
Eren:- So, have a good evening, smiled the brown man as he started the vehicle.

  
Armin stepped back, watching them leave the neighborhood and looked back at his dog watching him, head tilted.

  
Armin:- Come on, let's go back.


	4. Chapter 4

The bell rang, Armin opened his notebook in the school library because it didn't start at 8 a.m. But he liked coming earlier so that he could read quietly on his side before starting his work. The day started with two hours of English at 9 a.m. The blond was pretty good at it but he preferred science and math.

  
Turning the page to start a new chapter, he jumped when books crashed violently in front of him. Trembling, he slowly raised his head to Eren who glared at him before smiling. He sat quietly and crossed his male hands in front of him after pushing his books to the side.

  
Eren:- It's okay ?

  
The blond swallowed and looked right.

  
Eren:- Are you afraid Armin? Did you have fun with my girlfriend?  
Armin:- He doesn't know anything happened.  
Eren:- Nothing happened?

  
He nodded, looking down at his book when it was caught by Eren to stop him from avoiding it. He froze when the brunette's face approached him and he was suddenly pulled by the collar of his shirt.

  
Eren:- Listen to me, if you get close to her, I'll blow you up. I'm looking for a new punchingball.  
Armin:-Sorry, I won't," muttered Armin, terrified.

  
Eren smiled, let go of him before standing up while catching up on his books. Armin remained frozen like a terrified animal and looked around before putting his book in his bag. He walked down the halls, on the lookout so as not to find himself on the way to Eren and Annie. Unfortunately, they were in his class and he had to meet their eyes.

  
Sitting in his usual place, he could see the tired faces of his comrades after drinking and partying last night. Reiner had dark circles hanging over his eyes and threatened to fall asleep on his table. The professor continued his class in English but no one was listening at the moment.

  
Opening his locker, he buries his filing cabinet before grabbing a new notebook. He felt someone slip behind him and he turned his head to see Connie.

  
Connie:- Hello.  
Armin:- Hello.  
Connir:- Are you eating out with us?

  
He blinked.

  
Connie:- Come on!

  
The blond nodded and closed his locker, turning the key before removing it. He followed the boy, settled down on picnic tables and timidly greeted Jean and Sasha who were puffing while bickering.

  
Sasha:- What do we have next? Sasha asked between mouthfuls of nugget.  
Jean:- Sport, Jean laughed.  
Connie:-Athletics," added Connie. You love sport ?  
Armin:- Not really, answered the blond turning his spoon in his carrots.  
Jean:- Look at him, Jean mocked, staring at Eren who made his star.

  
The blonde dared not even look and ate his meal.

Jean:- I want to slap him, replied the brunette hatefully. Look at that, that shitty smile on his face. Why is he smiling? Is he doing a photo shoot? Is he turning a toothpaste ad?  
Sasha:- Are you finishing your meal? asked Sasha who didn't care what he said.  
Jean:- Take it. Damn, look!  
Connie:-Calm down," Connie replied. We're going to be spotted.  
Jean:- I do not care.

  
Eren saw that Jean was staring at him with hatred and he wanted to have fun. He retired under the questioning gaze of Annie. Mikasa didn't feel it at all, as did Reiner and Historia. Ymir turned on her phone, ready to capture the moment, and turned to her bench to film.

  
Ymir:- I like animation, we’re bored otherwise, she smiles.

  
Historia rolled her eyes.

  
Eren walked over to Jean who had just straightened up with an air of defiance.

  
Eren:- Why are you looking at me, you want to do things to me? smiled the brunette, tilting his head to the side, before being violently pushed back.  
Jean:- Fuck you, spat Jean.

  
He straightened up on his elbows before hoisting himself on his legs and took a straight line from Jean. He raised his fist when Armin stood between them. Annie got up.

  
Eren: -Get out," replied Eren, staring up at him with rage that could be read in his green eyes. Where you’re going to receive it.  
Annie:- Stop Eren, Annie replied, removing him from the blond.  
Eren:- What is happening to you ? Are you protecting your doggie?  
Annie:- Shut up.  
Eren:- Move over, asked the brunette.  
Annie:- No.

  
The boy lowered his fist and stretched his neck before smiling.

  
Eten:- Trust me, I won't stop there, finished the latter before retiring.

  
Annie added nothing and followed him, without taking a look at the blonde. Jean wiped his lips and looked up at his new friend who held out his hand. He grabbed it before getting back on its legs.

  
Jean:- I'm going to kill him.  
Connie:-Yes, but later," Connie cut quickly, pushing him toward the table.  
Sasha:- Very good your meat, smiles Sasha who drank her bottle. Hey, how about a video game night tonight ?!  
Connie:- Great! Armin, don't refuse! Connie smiles.  
Armin:- I don't really know ... I ...  
Connie:- Perfect, tonight at Sasha's at 7 p.m. We add you to our group and send you the address, replied the young teenager, clapping his back.

  
After all, his mother had advised him to try to open up to the outside world a bit, so he agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

Sasha:- Beer, vodka, whiskey… said Sasha, arriving in the living room, catching the eyes of her friends. I laugh, we are poor, I only have orange juice and water ... And coca cola!  
Jean:- Coke for me, Jean smiles.  
Connie:- Orange juice, Connie added as she launched the game.  
Armin:- Water.

  
Armin thanked the brunette and drank the glass before placing it quietly on the coffee table. He looked down at the controller he was given and looked up at the TV.

  
Mario Kart, a classic. It was a lot more fun when we were playing with friends.

  
Sasha:- Take this ! Sasha sneered, fidgeting on the sofa, delighted to be first.

  
Not for long, when Armin rushed behind her.

  
Sasha:- Hey!  
Armin:- Never lose your guard, smiled the blond, feeling more comfortable.  
Sasha:- Oh yeah ?  
Jean:- Sasha, how could you avoid such a high target? Jean snickered, strumming on his controller.  
Sasha:- Your mother's ass is high, she replied.

  
The evening went well, Armin had fun even if he found it difficult to integrate into their somewhat bizarre and crazy discussion but sometimes they turned to him, in order to have his version of the facts. He knew that over time, the blonde would let go.

  
Connie:- Do you know how we capture Armin Arlert's intention? Connie asked with a big smile on her face. He is under the spell of our beautiful dealeuse.  
Sasha:- No it's true ? Sasha said, throwing a cushion at the blond who narrowly dodged her.  
Armin:- That's not true, said Armin.  
Jean:- Stop, you saw how you look at it from top to bottom. You want to do it, sneered Jean. Besides, I was surprised by his gesture earlier.  
Connie:- I admit.  
Sasha:- I'm sure she feels something too, smiled Sasha, nibbling a cake.

  
Armin shrugged.

  
Sasha:- You love her ?

  
He opened his eyes wide.

  
Sasha:- Have you ever had a girlfriend? Or a boyfriend? smiled Sasha. We are open-minded, don't worry!  
Armin:- I ... No. Never. Love relationships have never been good for me.  
Sasha:- Seriously? A cute guy with his glasses?  
Armin:- Autism is scary.  
Jean:- Stop your bullshit, sighed Jean. I'm sure there will be one coming to you. Advise friend, don't push her away.  
Connie:- Advice, man, you're a virgin! exploded Connie with a smile.  
Jean:- But shut up!

  
Sasha rolled her eyes and moved closer to the blond while the two friends were fighting with cushions, until choking on them.

Sasha:- Do you like Leonhart? Be honnest.

  
He shrugged.

  
Sasha:- I'll admit that with Eren, it's not going great at the moment and I think you can see it in his eyes when he hangs out next to him.

  
He had noticed it.

  
Sasha:- I think they will end their relationship soon. Especially with the episode this afternoon. Annie hates violence and considering how Eren has been acting lately, I wouldn't even be surprised if she dumped him like a dog.  
Armin:- How do I get her to notice me? asked the blonde at last.  
Sasha:- Do nothing, she already noticed you and believe me, she will do something. But afterwards, you can try a reconciliation. A party is organized tomorrow night at Jean's, eh fool?

  
They turned to Jean who had been hit with a cushion a while ago.

  
Sasha:- Come on, she'll be there. And call there tonight, Sasha smiles giving her her number.

**One hour later.**

Sitting at his desk, Armin was looking at the blueprint he had fabricated. He put his pencil on the label "Hello? Before going down to the word "Yes? "

  
Armin:- Hello? Yes ? I ... I would like to see you ...

  
He slipped his pencil over the other label.

Armin:- Or, I would like to know if we could talk ... Who is it? It's Armin Arlert. Why are you calling me ? Because ... Because Sasha asked me ...

  
He placed his pencil on the next label before placing it correctly next to his diagram. He took a deep breath and grabbed his cell phone before dialing the number.

Armin:-She must say "Hello," the blonde repeated softly, looking at the main label to start the conversation.

  
Annie punched the punching bag with all her strength before stopping when her cell phone rang. Rolling her eyes, she removed her gloves before tossing them to the ground and grabbed him.

  
Annie:- Yeah?

  
Armin jumped and looked at the Allo label.

  
Annie:- If this is a joke, it's not funny, damn!

  
He hung up immediately, panicked, still his finger on the Allo box. He looked at his diagram, then at the phone, then at the diagram.

Armin:- "Yeah?"

  
Silence.

Armin:- She said "yeah" ... She said "yeah", I didn't "yeah".


	6. Chapter 6

Jean: - Welcome to my paradise guys, Jean smiles, opening his arms in front of his huge house. My parents run a business, so I'm rich. Come !  
  
Connie: - Shut up, we already know your house, spat Connie before entering, ready to party. What time do the parasites arrive?  
  
Jean: - 7 p.m. or 7:30 p.m.  
  
Armin entered, the garden was perfectly maintained. An outdoor pool was located in front of the house, the bushes were pruned, no leaves were lying around. When he drew the parallel with his home, it was the opposite but he liked the small spaces.  
  
Settling into the luxurious living room bursting with white and gray colors, he discovered a huge television screen hanging on the wall. He put his hands on his lap like a perfect guest who respected every space around him. Jean was smoking outside, running his hand through his brushed hair back. Sasha was wandering around the food that was on the counter. The bell rang and the blonde saw the large gate open, letting Eren arrive with his comrades and the beautiful blonde. Provided with a black shorts jumpsuit with a neckline. He looked down and saw Sasha who stuck a cookie before being seen by him.  
  
Sasha: - I'll pay you a McDonald's if you don't balance me.  
  
He smiles.  
  
Eren stretched and approached Jean.  
  
Eren: - Let's make peace for this evening, he smiles.  
  
He huffed but accepted the truce imposed by the latter.  
  
Annie ignored the two boys and entered the house, seeing Sasha who stuffed herself under his nose.  
  
Sasha: - Shut up.  
  
Annie: - I didn't say anything, smiled the blonde, crossing her arms before noticing the presence of Armin who had his gaze fixed on his knees.

She walked towards him before stopping right in front, watching him from above like a predator ready to jump on his prey.

Annie: - Politeness, you know?

Armin: - Sorry," replied Armin, looking up at the latter.

Annie: - I didn't expect to see you here, you who don't like parties.

Armin: - How do you know ? I'm not the type to reveal my life.

Annie: - Because you have a head to hate that. I wonder what was your motivation for accepting Jean's offer.

Sasha's smile widens.

Jean:- Tonight, unlimited alcohol! Jean exclaimed, raising his arms, drawing his cigarette from his lips.

The music started and reasoned already between all these walls. Beams of lights danced above them, a real house disco. Armin hated it and the stress was mounting inside him, he was about to get up from the sofa when he noticed that the blonde was chatting with Hitch. A red goblet in hand, she suddenly turned his intention to him, surely noticing that she was being watched. They stared for a few seconds. The stress that sowed horror in Armin, suddenly disappeared in this simple exchange. He straightened up and walked toward her with a determined step. He didn't even know what he was doing right now, it looked like another person. He slid his hand over his arm and in one glance, Annie understood. They quietly withdrew from this celebration. Arrived upstairs, the blonde turned to her and he crushed his mouth against hers. The young dealer slipped her arms around his neck, kissing him tenderly, pressing him against the wall.

Annie sucked on the skin of his neck, sliding her hand over his throat while her knee pressed against her privacy. She smiled, feeling the blond's body react to her.

_You're mine._

He shook his head, coming out of his thoughts. Annie was still chatting with Hitch. He got up and grabbed his glass before fixing it silently. The music continued to reason with a Bülow sound, Own Me. A fairly sensual song in reality. He spun his glass, the water formed a whirlpool. He wanted to leave, he did not feel comfortable. All these people worried him. Armin looked up when Jean called everyone to come together in the living room for a so-called fun game. The word scared him.

Jean: - Sit down, smiles the brunette, sprawling on his big white sofa.

The blonde clasped his hands and noticed that Eren was staring at him but he was not by Annie's side. Strange, a couple should be sitting next to each other, right? Annie had crossed her legs and held in her right hand, the red goblet surely filled with alcohol. How did they manage to like it? As soon as the blond brought his strong smell to his nose, he felt nauseated. Then, seeing the head of some teenagers after drinking several glasses, he didn't want to end up like this.

The game was Romeo and Juliet, he didn't really know the game but faced with the evil smiles on their faces, he knew he was not going to have a good time. He wondered what he could have done if he hadn't set foot here. Surely immersed in his books or in a blank sheet that he would hasten to scribble to make a drawing. With music in his ears.

Jean: - Who wants to enter my love cajibi? Jean smiled, pointing to the cupboard.

Connie smiled and winked at Jean.

Connie: - My vote is A for Armin.

The blond looked up.

Armin:-No," Armin refused. Wait, I didn't say I was playing your game ...

Eren:- Why are you afraid ? replied Eren.

Jean:-Let's see who will ride the blond stallion," said Jean, turning the bottle.

Armin narrowed his eyes as if he were in a horror movie while the bottle continued to dance in the center. The noise stopped and he opened his eyes.

Annie drank her glass, staring at the object pointing at her and looked up at Armin.

Jean:- Our dealer, smiled Jean, rubbing his hands. I beg you to play.

The blonde refused again when the young dealeuse got up and while his hand with a wink, he had to bow to it. They left their fans with applause before locking themselves in the closet.

Armin froze in front of this tiny space. He was terrified. Black had enveloped the whole room, he could only see, the blonde's face thanks to the small holes in the light in the door.

Annie:- 10 minutes, you might as well get to know each other, she said, looking up at him. Hello, Annie Leonhart, 18, lives with her parents but only wants to leave. Why did you come here?

His cheeks warmed.

Armin:- My father was transferred to this city. I received a grant so my parents enrolled me in this school so that I could continue my studies.

She nodded.

A new silence.

Annie:- You know, you can ask me questions.

Armin:- Are you happy ?

The blonde raised her eyebrows and suddenly changed her expression. She lowered her head, running her hand around the back of her neck before looking back at him.

Annie:- Yes.

Armin:- It is not seen.

Annie:- What?

Armin:- By studying the features of your face, we can notice that the smile is not very present or, you do it but by forcing yourself. Your eyes betray you. They speak for you.

She blinked.

Annie:- Are you a psychologist now?

He sneered.

Annie: - First time I hear you laugh, you stand out, that's it.

Armin: - Sorry.

She gave him a nice punch in the bottom of his stomach.

Annie:- Stop apologizing.

Armin:- It's just that. That it never happened to me ...

Annie crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for more.

Annie:- Take an interest in me, I haven't done anything extraordinary in my life. I am a completely normal 18 year old boy who studies books and books in the evening, rather than going to party.

She smiles.

Annie:- I like you because you are different.

Armin:- Because I'm autistic?

Annie:- Autism does not make a person, a difference is the character. You're smart, you should know that. People make fun of those who are different, I make fun of those who look alike, so be happy to be. Idiot.

Armin:- Sorry.

He met the dark eyes of the blonde. The room was starting to make him uncomfortable and his anxiety quickly escalated, causing tremors.

Annie:- You want to go out ?

Armin:- There are 5 minutes left, mumbled the blond trying to control himself.

Annie:- Could it be due to your autism?

He nodded without looking at her.

Annie:- Or the fact that you're with a beautiful woman?

He blushed violently, without looking at her. He felt the blonde's hand slip onto his shirt before pulling on his collar so that he lowered himself. Obliged, he fixed her in the eyes.

Annie moved her lips without kissing her and watched her in silence.

The door opened and the blonde straightened before transferring her intention to the others. Coming out, Armin met Eren's murderous look.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RsW66teC0BQ&list=LLhizX_zXLGcbP4JfIsR_5mg&index=27

Sitting on the classroom table waiting for the professor to arrive, Eren swung his legs while watching Armin scribbling a sheet of paper. Hate invaded him, the blonde was too close to Annie even if they had ended their relationship. Besides, Annie seemed to be interested in this madman, what did she sincerely find in him? Was he fragile? That's why she had a weakness?

  
Annie played with her pen while looking at the tablet in front of her where the exam was taking place. Her brain didn't really want to cooperate with her today. She glanced quickly at Armin who was quietly completing the exercises. This boy had a real library in his head.

** (start of music) **

  
Hitch stretched and bit the pen before letting out a long sigh. She looked up and smiled at an idea that passed through her mind.

  
Going down the stairs, Hitch was holding a bottle of wine in her right hand, a smile on her face. The evening was going well, everyone seemed to have respected the fact of changing clothes. Dress for boys and suit for girls. She found it funny.

  
Putting the bottle on a table filled with beautiful crispy things, she thanked a couple who had come. She turned to two boys dressed in female clothes, who showed her two packets of candy.

  
Hitch:- No, not here, go back to a store and have some alcohol! said the young woman. Oh Annie!

  
The blonde was dressed in an elegant tuxedo and pumps. With the bottle open, she observed the party going on in dark colors, blue and black. Quite difficult to see.

  
Hitch:- You're going to sleep tonight! sneered Hitch. Please come in! Don't you have a knight serving with you?  
Annie:- Sorry Hitch, I've always been a refined lady, you know, smiled the blonde, grabbing her bottle before drinking it in front of her friend's shocked eyes.

  
Arriving near a table, she raised her bottle.

  
Annie:- Where do I put this shit? Good bah here, finished Annie, placing her in front of her before walking away.  
Historia:- My darling ? Historia smiles as she puts her arm over Hitch's shoulders. Thank you for inviting us, I think we are going to have fun.

  
The music continued to reason, the young people danced between them, glass in hand. Some danced in pairs, others wandered near the table where cakes were found. The evening went perfectly.  
Armin heard the music from outside, he blinked and dared not come in and preferred to sit on a rock in the luxurious Dreyse garden. He looked down at his shoes and rubbed his hands against each other. He could see some young people kissing, not far away and turned his head to the other side.

  
The music got louder, Hitch was dancing with his glass. Annie looked for her bottle that she had placed on the table but the latter had disappeared as if by magic. Mad with rage, she left the house, rushing outside. She stopped, noticing her protege who was alone on her rock and who was pitiful to see.

  
Annie:- Arlert, what are you doing here?

  
He jumped and shifted so that she could sit down.

  
Armin:- I thought it might be nice, but I didn't follow the "Inverted" dress code.  
Annie:- What do you have to do with it? We don't care about that.

  
He frowned. She had been drinking.

  
Armin:- It's okay ? worried the blond.  
Annie:- Great, why?  
Armin:- Because you're white.  
Annie:- Makeup.

  
She rolled her shoulders and pulled out her cell phone to check the time. Her driver arrived in an hour.

Annie:- Come on, let's go.

  
Armin blinked.

  
Annie:- I need to think of something else there.

  
He watched her and nodded before standing up. He held out his trembling hand to the blonde who watched him before smiling at him and grabbing her.


	8. Chapter 8

Armin:- Look, historically the stars are the luminous points of the sky, visible only during the night, began Armin, pointing the sky. It is a celestial object in itself, in rotation, made up of plasma and whose structure is shaped by gravity. The closest star to Earth is obviously the Sun.

  
Annie listened to him in silence, lying with him on the grass on his back, staring at the starry sky.

  
Armin:- The second closest star to Earth is Proxima Centauri.  
Annie:- What is it ?  
Armin:- Well ... It’s a planetary system closest to the solar system in the middle of the Milky Way.

  
The blonde turned her head towards him, he seemed to get lost in this passion he had for the solar system and she got lost with him. She could see the smile he had on his lips.

  
She had done some research to better understand autism. The night he told her about Asperger's, she decided to find out more. People who had it had a hard time feeling or showing their emotions. Armin blushed a few times and she had noticed this detail which made her smile mentally. He was adorable. Facial expressions were more exposed than expressions by words.

  
Armin:- You should watch documentaries on this field, you will see that it is interesting and intuitive, it is so huge. It’s like another world. A world that man absolutely wants to discover.  
Annie:- I will do it.

  
Armin turned his head to her.

  
Armin:- Really ?

  
She nodded.

  
He had accompanied the blonde who was taking on her so as not to pass like an alcoholic in front of her parents. The night had enveloped them and Annie stopped on the landing of the door. She turned to Armin who was staring at her feet before looking up at her, repeatedly clenching her fists.

  
Annie:- Can you come back alone?  
Armin:- I didn't drink.  
Annie:- Stupid.

  
He sneered nervously as the blonde moved closer to him.

  
Annie:- Why did you come? It’s not just for a good time. You are not like that. You prefer to stay at home and immerse yourself in your books. Armin?  
Armin:- Yes, I came to have fun, lied the blond, fixing his feet.

  
She narrowed her eyes before giving up, not having the courage to continue. Sleep was calling her and her brain would kill her if she didn't listen to her request. She just shrugged and pulled on his collar to kiss his cheek.

  
Annie:-You don't tell anyone that, she finished before retreating, leaving him in the middle of the night, cheeks red and eyes wide.


	9. Chapter 9

Lying in his bed, the blonde couldn't sleep. He stared at his white ceiling aimlessly. Hands clasped on his stomach, he touched his right cheek before blinking. What was that feeling? Was he in love?

He straightened up on his creaking mattress and watched his dog sleeping peacefully on his carpet. Her alarm clock was 2 a.m. He pulled his blankets over him after lying down for the tenth time and waited. Sleep was desired.

He could see the look the blonde was showing him and Sasha's words. What if she, too, had feelings for him? Impossible, Connie had told her that she was unapproachable.

The sun was already up, Armin was quietly eating his breakfast, sitting at the kitchen table with his parents. He nibbled on his chocolate bread while silently leafing through the newspaper. The news was always bad, crimes, thefts, court cases, politics ... But it was information like this that fed the newspapers.

Turning the page of the paper, he drank his hot chocolate before closing it and ridding it.

\- What are your lessons today? asked his father.

\- Mathematics, English, and Sport, simply replied the blond, pulling his bag to put his things.

\- Good day, smiled her mother.

Armin smiled, kissed them, and hugged his dog before pushing the front door.

\- Armin? called the latter.

He turned around.

\- Always be nice to others. They will give it back to you, she smiles.

He smiles.

Lying in bed, the blonde was snoozing on her stomach, her head on the side. Alcohol hit her brain and she had no motivation to get up to spend a day in the company of fools.

\- You're still in bed ? No but did you see the time? her father got angry when he got to his room. And look at the condition of your room!

Annie rolled her eyes after opening them. She pulled her blanket more, but her father caught it.

\- You're going to be late, up!

\- I do not feel good.

\- You came home drunk yesterday, you assume. You knew very well that you were in class today.

The blonde turned on her back and stared at her ceiling.

Walking through the corridors, the blonde looked like a zombie. She ignored all the looks of her comrades who criticized her behind her back. She didn't give a damn. Let them all go to hell.

\- Wow, did you wake up on the wrong foot? Reiner teased, clapping his hands.

\- Don't get on my nerves, intervenes the blonde.

She fell back into the toilet and ran cold water over her face. Straightening up, she could finally see his shabby face in the mirror. Indeed, she was freaking out. The blonde redid her bun to be at least presentable then she noticed that Armin seemed to hesitate to come. He was waiting there, behind the door, and she saw him through the round window. She motioned for him to come.

\- You look like a girl, no one will ask a question.

\- Thank you for this welcome, replied the blonde, arriving with his hands clinging to his suspenders from his bag.

\- And then, there is no one in the bathroom at this hour, she continued pulling her wick to replace it on her face.

\- If we.

Annie watched him in the mirror before turning to him.

\- It's okay ?

The blond looked up at her.

\- Do you really want to know where this is a rhetorical question? he asked.

The blonde raised an eyebrow.

\- You really are a special case. You know ?

He shrugged.

\- Tell me, is it your birthday today?

He opened his eyes wide.

\- If you ask me how I know, just type your name on Facebook. So, 19 years old? Say, you're an old man.

\- And you a child?

She tilted her head to the side before approaching him, planting herself in front of him.

\- Are you challenging me? she asked.

\- No.

\- Me a child who has already done more than you, I imagine? I touched on alcohol and ...

He's blushing.

\- I already did what you are currently thinking in your little mind, she said placing her finger on his forehead. Love.

Armin turned his head to his right, his face burning with shame.

\- Armin.

He does not say anything.

\- Armin?

Nothing.

\- Did it ring?

He turned his head towards her before checking the time. It had been 20 minutes since classes had resumed and they hadn't even noticed.

\- Shit, said Annie, grabbing her arm to get out of the bathroom.

They ran down the halls towards their class, the door of which was obviously closed. She knocked before entering and fell into Livai's dark gaze.

\- Got a word of delay?

Sighing, she closed the door and turned around with the blond.

Her daily life.


	10. Chapter 10

Pulling out his tray to sit down, he stopped in front of the table where he used to have lunch. But, it was occupied by two boys who watched her with a mocking look. The blond blinked, head down and went to stand behind.  
  
\- We eat together ?  
  
He looked up at Annie.  
  
\- I'm really sorry but it's impossible.  
  
\- Ah, because it is because of me that we arrived late?  
  
\- You do not understand. There is someone in my place, added Armin, looking at the two boys who continued to eat. I can't have lunch in the canteen if I don't have my place.  
  
Annie watched him before looking at the two laughing idiots. She discreetly pointed to these for confirmation. He nodded. Annie took her biggest smile and approached them.  
  
\- Hi, excuse me but I think you are sitting in our place.  
  
\- So what ? What can it do to you?  
  
\- Forget it, it must be the other crazy girl's friend there.  
  
\- The "crazy" is too modest to tell you that it pisses you off. Now get out or I'll blow you both.  
  
The two boys watched her before removing their tray to sit elsewhere. Armin blinked and settled in his place while the blonde, slipped on the chair opposite.  
  
\- Thank you, replied the blonde, placing his place settings correctly.  
  
\- Hunger makes me irritable.  
  
He smiled and cut his meat.  
  
\- I can settle in, smiles Eren, arriving behind Annie.  
  
The blonde turned to him and smiled.  
  
\- You know the answer, have a nice day.  
  
Eren glared at Armin and left.  
  
\- Are you no longer together? asked the blonde hesitantly.  
  
\- No.  
  
\- Since when ?  
  
\- A few days.  
  
\- Weren't you happy?  
  
\- Not really.  
  
\- Why ?  
  
\- Say, you ask so many questions?  
  
\- Sorry.  
  
She narrowed her eyes.  
  
\- I realized that it had slipped. Violent, Superficial and Narcissistic. I don't like this kind of boy. He is mocking and unpleasant.  
  
\- If I'm not prying, what is your gender?  
  
Annie glanced discreetly at him before watching the others eat.  
  
\- I just want someone to take care of me. I ask nothing else.  
  
Armin finally looked up at her and then fixed his plate. The blonde seemed to lack intent and Eren hadn't given her what she wanted. The image they gave to others as a perfect couple was a lie. He saw it in her eyes when she looked at him. She was calling for help. He wanted to help her.  
  
The lessons ended, Armin had kindly asked Annie to bring him back and she had accepted. The blonde was waiting for her, she was sitting on her motorbike and that quickly braked the blonde.  
  
\- What? she asked, handing him a helmet.  
  
\- Sorry, but I'm not getting on this. I am really not reassured on this type of vehicle.  
  
\- And why ?  
  
\- You never tried, she said, putting the helmet on the blond's head. Mounted.  
  
He swallowed, not very reassured before slipping behind Annie. He put his hands on her thighs and waited. Annie turned to him and then looked at his still hands.  
  
\- You know, if you don't hold on to me, you're going to steal. It would be fun but I would like not to end up in jail for an accident.  
  
\- How? 'Or' What ?  
  
The blonde rolled her eyes and looked for the blonde's arms behind her back before pulling them to put them around her pelvis.  
  
\- There you are and you stay like that.  
  
Armin's heart was beating far too fast and when she started he clung violently to the blonde who almost lost her balance.  
  
\- Not too much anyway!  
  
\- Sorry.  
  
In the end, Annie had to drive below 20 km / h.


	11. Chapter 11

Caressing the cover of the book that the blonde had offered him, he looked at it with incredible silence. He didn't think he was going to receive a gift from her. This book was about an imaginary world created out of thin air by a 12-year-old boy in order to escape from this world. A universe intended for him.  
  
\- Armin?  
  
He quickly stashed the book under his cushion.  
  
\- What are you hiding?  
  
\- Nothing.  
  
\- Honey, you can't lie. Your emotions betray you, smiles her mother as she sits on her bed. What's under your pillow?  
  
-A present, muttered the blond, rubbing his palms with his hands. A book.  
  
\- Oh, and who is the person who gave it to you? she asked, looking at the object in her hands.  
  
\- A ... a friend.  
  
She narrowed her eyes, a sly smile on her lips before returning the book to him.  
  
\- You will have to present her to us. "Your friend ".

**The next day.**  
  
Hitch sighed as she watched her friend read a book while writing. She frowned when she saw Annie so focused. First time she saw her like this? Did we put a spell on her ? She would like to be given this motivation to get started. She tilted her head to the side to see the title and pricked it before leafing through it.  
  
\- Since when are you interested in cosmology?  
  
\- Since when are you interested in what I do? defended herself Annie. Give it back to me.  
  
She shrugged and let it slide on the table before putting her intention around her. She smiled when she saw Marlowe who was studying quietly on her side. What was beautiful about this profile she thought. His black hair, his curious and serious look, quite the opposite in reality, but she didn't care. Annie noticed and glanced behind her to see the latter.  
  
\- Stop looking at him, it looks like you're going to enjoy.  
  
\- Shut up ! Hitch growled, red cheeks and tight jaw.  
  
\- Why don't you talk to him? added the blonde, turning a page of her book.  
  
Hitch laughed before stopping at Annie's expression.  
  
\- Bah you want me to tell him what?  
  
\- I'm not you. You are more gifted than me to get close to others so be yourself and go talk to him. Don't be an idiot like you're currently doing.  
  
The young woman shrugged again and set the time on her phone.  
  
\- I noticed that you got really close to the new kid, huh? she smiled, plunging her green eyes into those of the blonde. Do you want to hit it?  
  
\- He is different.  
  
\- You love it ?  
  
\- Friendly.  
  
\- You don't play with him all the same because I think he has real feelings for you.  
  
Annie watched her in silence and let her eyes slide over the book in her hands.  
  
\- I may be a dealer, but I'm not the type to hurt. I don't want anyone to do it to me so why will I do it?  
  
The bell rang and the blonde closed the book.  
  
Fixing a nonexistent point, Annie thought of all except what her history teacher said. She did not really like this subject but it was especially the professor who did not want. She didn't hang at all.

The blonde straightened when she saw a copy slip into her field of vision. An 8/20, this figure represented her motivation for history lessons. She sighed and folded the sheet without taking the time to read the comments knowing that they all looked alike: lack of knowledge.  
  
The day ended again, Armin put away his things and stopped when he saw Annie's expression.  
  
\- I was waiting for him this weekend.  
  
\- Me too, admitted the blonde with a small smile on his lips, while putting his last book in his bag. I ... I finished your book.  
  
\- Huh? What already? I gave it to you yesterday, Annie mumbled, frowning.  
  
He shrugged, lips stretched over his face again.  
  
\- I have to show you something, do you trust me?  
  
He tilted his head to the side.  
  
The motorcycle slows down in front of the large white Leonhart gate which opens, giving way to a luxurious home. A beautiful swimming pool was on the right, in a perfectly maintained garden. Annie stopped her vehicle with two reds in the beautiful driveway, Armin got out and took off his helmet before looking around. He was attracted by a bark and smiled when he saw the German shepherd run towards his owner.  
  
He followed his friend who took off her leather jacket, which she threw on the sofa before turning to him.  
  
\- Make yourself at home.  
  
Armin stroked the dog's head before walking to a shelf where a photo frame rested.  
  
\- My parents, replied Annie, arriving behind him.  
  
\- How old were you ?  
  
\- 5 years, I think. I had to show you something, come on.  
  
The blonde tilted his head with a smile in front of the childish face of the blonde before turning on his heels to follow her. He quickly observed the rooms around him before freezing in front of a huge library. Full of old books, fancy books, police and other genres ... A paradise.  
  
\- If you have nothing more to read, you can come here. I am not very attracted to reading but you, yes.  
  
\- Thank you, smiles the blonde, amazed while sliding his fingers on the books.  
  
\- I'm hungry, annoyed Annie.  
  
\- I know how to make good cakes.  
  
\- Interesting.  
  
Turning the pages of the cookbook, Annie sighed when she saw what needed to be done. She did not like to participate to make the cake but to eat it, there was no problem. She turned her intention to Armin who had correctly placed all the ingredients on the huge work surface. Each about 8 cm apart.  
  
Armin grabbed the eggs and broke them on the edge of the container. He threw the shells in the trash before catching the flour. He noticed that Annie seemed to be bored and who continued to turn the pages of the book aimlessly. He plunged his finger before placing it on the tip of the blonde's nose who raised his head. He regretted it when something sticky dripped through his hair and then his neck: an egg. He grabbed a handful of flour, causing Annie to pull back.

\- Don't think about it ...

He crushed the flour in his face.

Annie slowly looked up before grabbing another egg, she quickly grabbed her protege's collar before he ran away and flattened her on his face.

A battle began in the kitchen, the water spurted, the flour flew, the eggs were tossed around the room under their laughter.

Mr. Leonhart opened the door, putting down his coat before freezing when he noticed ingredients flying in the kitchen.

Armin stopped with two eggs in his hands, after seeing the father of the blonde, who, the latter, had still not noticed his presence.

She straightened up while looking at him, ready to put the container on his head.

\- What?

\- Annie?

The blonde swallowed, recognizing the voice of her father.

\- Ah, have you already returned ? she smiles, innocently resting the container on the worktop.

He blinked in response.

\- Stop mistreating your friends.

\- But, it's not me, it started first! defended the young blonde.

\- Theoretically I did nothing wrong because you have ...

\- Yeah it's good come on, come on, said Annie, grabbing her by the arm so that they go to wash. You will not have me with your beautiful speech.


	12. Chapter 12

Walking in the alley, Armin was walking quietly under a beautiful sun. He watched his dog trotting on a leash in front of him. He was happy to go out, with his tongue hanging out and his tail wagging in all directions. At the weekend, the blond didn't really know what he was going to do except reading again. Annie had loaned his new books and he had already started to put his nose in them. Theoretically, that should keep him busy before resuming classes on Monday.  
  
The blond tugged on the leash, noticing Eren who was roaming near the Leonhart's home with two of his friends. He seemed to be waiting to be opened, but no one answered. Armin backed away and turned quickly.  
  
Sneers were heard.  
  
\- My little Arlert! smiled Eren, putting an arm around her shoulders. Should we walk our little dog?  
  
\- It is beautiful, smiles Floch kneeling in front of the animal which recoiled.  
  
\- Leave him alone, muttered Armin before being sidelined from Funky.  
  
\- What? Do you care about this coward? Don't worry, we're not going to do anything to your" dog dog".  
  
Eren manages to push him against a car that was parked on the street.  
  
\- Are you having fun with my girlfriend? Do you do crispy things? asked the brunette, approaching his face to that of the blond who was starting to tremble. With your fragile body, I'm sure a slap and you go to the hospital.  
  
Armin watched his dog start to fidget, held by the collar.  
  
\- My dog...  
  
He took a violent punch, waltzing his glasses and himself. Armin crashed to the ground, his face hitting the concrete. He coughed, trembling hands on the ground. He straightened up, his eyes wide, his head down with his hands on his head.  
  
\- If you're a man, look at me.  
  
No reaction from the blonde who remained terrified.  
  
\- Look at me son of a bitch! spat Eren, grabbing him by the collar, throwing him to the ground. Annie asked me not to have fun with you but since we are no longer together, I have no more orders. Too bad it fell on you.  
  
The dog barked with all his might, pulling on the leash. Armin felt the tears burn in his eyes and jumped when Eren put his hand on his throat, hovering over him.  
  
\- I'll give you a little tip, honey. If you remain silent on what just happened, everything will be fine. But...  
  
He will be.  
  
\- If you say something, even a word. Your dog, you will find him in a very bad state. Like you.  
  
He nodded, petrified, and stayed on the ground while the boys walked quickly to the car. Funky trotted towards him, squeaking while licking him on his injured face.  
  
Returning home, the blond hid his black eye with his right hand. He slipped into the bathroom, fumbling with his trembling hands at the medicine cabinet.  
  
\- I have to remove this. I have to remove this, repeated the blond, panicked. They will scold me.  
  
\- Armin?  
  
The blond dropped what he had in his hands and turned to his mother.  
  
\- Armin, what do you got ?! she panicked, grabbing his face. Your eye!  
  
\- I ... Nothing, I'm not going to be scolded.  
  
\- Armin, you're having a fit. My heart is watching me? Darling ! she called.  
  
His father arrived with the drugs to contain his anxiety attacks. Armin collapsed to the ground, hands-on his ears. He leaned forward and then back, tears in his eyes as he repeated that he was not going to be scolded.  
  
Two hours later, he cut himself off from the world by locking himself in his room, leaving his parents in a black hole. He had refused to speak since he returned. He said nothing more and refused to come and eat.  
  
There were days when he regretted being born like that.


	13. Chapter 13

Annie made up her eyes with black and drew the line of eyeliner. She straightened up to gaze at her face in the mirror before looking back at her cell phone which vibrated. An unknown number.  
  
\- Yes ?  
  
She listened carefully and understood. She grabbed her dog's leash and whistled for her to come to her feet.  
  
\- Where are you going ? asked his father, looking up from his newspaper.  
  
\- An emergency, said only the blonde, closing the front door.  
  
He put the newspaper down when the door slammed.

  
  
  
It only took 5 minutes for her to arrive at the Porte des Arlert. She was already reading the fear on the blonde's mother's face and understood her mission. Armin must have told him about her for calling him urgently.  
  
Going up the stairs before stopping in front of Armin's door. She raised her hand, marking a time to distinguish a noise but it was a dead silence behind this door. She knocked.  
  
\- Armin?  
  
The blond opened his eyes to that familiar voice.  
  
\- Can you open me?  
  
Funky got up quickly, feeling the presence of the other dog and started to scratch the door, also prompting his owner to get up. Armin clenched his teeth, tears in his eyes before closing them.  
  
Think about it. The blonde tried to look for an idea to make him get up or even say something to her. She put her forehead against the door, eyes closed before suddenly opening them again.  
  
\- Did you know that the structure of Saturn would be similar to that of Jupiter?  
  
Armin opened his eyes, surprised before looking at his poster on the planets.  
  
\- A rocky core of silicates and iron, surrounded by a sort of layer of metallic hydrogen. There is also gaseous and liquid hydrogen.  
  
The door opened.  
  
The blonde fell in two sad eyes. His injured eye watched him and called for help. Annie grabbed him by the hand and gently pulled him with her to the bed before sitting down.  
  
\- Say something.  
  
Armin felt his tremors come back and Annie slid her hands over her cheeks to turn her face to her. She tried to read her eyes and understood: Eren. Pulling him against her, she rested her chin on her head and wrapped her arms around his neck. His right hand slipped through his blond hair, tenderly wrapping around the back of his head, trying to hide his stress and tremors.  
  
The blond let himself go and closed his eyes before opening them when he saw their two dogs playing together. He felt a small smile slip over his lips.  
  
\- Did you know that Saturn has a very high internal temperature? began Annie, continuing to rock him against her.  
  
\- The temperature reaches around 12,000 k and also releases more energy than it receives. Although this planet is made up of hydrogen and helium, gases represent only a small part of its mass.  
  
She blinked.  
  
\- Are you serious about cutting my stories like that? I wanted to show you that I had learned things.  
  
\- Sorry, smiled the blond before standing up, fixing his knees. Annie?  
  
She watched him.  
  
\- Yesterday ... I had a bad thought, admitted the blond, nervously rubbing his hands.  
  
She says nothing, waiting for him to say something.  
  
\- I asked myself the question. If I had not been born, I ...  
  
\- Don't even think about it, got annoyed Annie before the blonde pressed his hand against her mouth to keep her quiet.  
  
\- I make my parents suffer, I make myself suffer. I am different and it terrifies me. You don't know what it feels like to go outside and have all eyes on you. The judgments, the mockery and the laughter behind your back. Funny faces from children, people who point the finger at you. I feel like a monster. I'm called crazy.  
  
\- Stop it," replied Annie, withdrawing her hand. Stop Please. And now you're going to listen to me.  
  
Armin blushed when the blonde grabbed his face again while running one of her hands through his bangs.  
  
\- People are afraid of what is different because they do not know. It’s very human, by the way, but you have to know that being different does not prevent a person from living and doing what he likes.  
  
He bowed his head.  
  
\- Armin, I'm not good at speaking then ...  
  
He kissed her cheek before stepping back to plunge his eyes into hers.  
  
\- Thank you.


	14. Chapter 14

Monday arrived and Armin was standing in front of the school, hesitating to enter. He had begged Annie to remain silent about what Eren had done to him. He had the right to a long moral lesson from one party but he had managed to convince. However, he didn't know if she was going to keep her tongue. Knowing the limited nature of Annie, she could explode at any time. It was a real-time bomb. But strangely, with him, it was a real sweetness and he was happy.  
  
He took a deep breath and resumed walking to enter it. He tightened the straps of his bag, head down and ignored the looks of the others before stopping in front of Annie, who slipped discreetly into the bathroom with Reiner. He glanced quickly around him and walked down the hall, tenant in the bathroom. Raising his head in the small circle of the door, he observes the scene.  
  
\- There are 3 grams, said Annie, slipping the sachet into her jacket pocket.  
  
\- Here, he smiles, giving the tickets.  
  
\- Don't show it to everyone else I'm going to have problems, is that clear?  
  
\- I will be as dumb as a grave! Do you know me?  
  
Armin quickly withdrew when they came out of the bathroom. He pretended to look at a locker when the blonde pinched his neck so that he turned around.  
  
\- Hello.  
  
He turned to her, pushing his glasses on her nose, cheeks burning.  
  
\- Stop smiling, laughed Annie, pinching her nose this time. Come on, if not you will make me head over to car will still be late by my fault.  
  
  
  
Livai turned to her students.  
  
\- The school signed a study program with an American university in New York.  
  
Armin looked up.  
  
\- This means that the student who will receive the scholarship will be sure to integrate it. Expenses related to studies will be covered. Students wishing to apply will have until the end of the year to present a study project. This gives you time to think about it, but not too much. The winner will have the privilege of going to study at the university.  
  
If Armin could come to this program and win this scholarship to leave, he will have fulfilled his mission. But, if he continued on this path, he would never see Annie again. He didn't think he was going to get so attached to someone.  
  
He turned his intention to his friend who was playing with his pen, without really listening to the professor. She does not seem to be interested in this scholarship. He took another look at Reiner. What was this sachet? Even if he already had his little idea. Annie was a dealer. Why was she doing this? She was acting against the rules and putting her life in danger if she sold it to someone with bad intentions. She was consuming it elsewhere?  
  
He tilted his head to the side.  


Sprawled on her bed, the blonde was trying to focus on what Armin was telling her. But, the story, that passed him over.

\- Governance is a concept which represents the way in which an economic domain is governed. This word comes from the Latin "gubernare". In general, it does not refer to a ... Annie?

She straightened on her elbows.

\- What is governance?

She blinked.

\- Did you listen to what I just said? he asked with the textbook in his hands, like a teacher.

The blonde looked up and down at him. Sexy.

\- I know governance.

\- Can you redefine the term? he asked, turning the page.

Annie clenched her jaw before smiling stupidly.

\- In theory, the brain's ability to concentrate is around 20 to 30 minutes. Currently it has been 5 minutes since we started studying the course on governance.

\- And?

\- You're not even average. Let's resume.

**Music to put on (Vega Almohalla - En el aire)**

**https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V0-GOm2bEGM**

She sighed before lying down in her bed.

-Arlert, come here, she said, straightening up again on her elbows.

He raised his head from the history textbook. He sat down next to her, placing the book right next to him. Her ears burned when their lips brushed a few inches. He slipped his trembling hand over the blonde's arm.

For once, he knew what he was doing and even if he was out of his habits, he didn't regret it. This girl made his head spin. She made him smile and was the only one who didn't judge him when she saw him. She looked at her like a normal boy with a touch of difference that she loved.

Trying to calm the beating of her heart when she began to kiss his cheek gently, he closed his eyes. Reopening them, he fell directly into the bluish look of the beautiful blonde then he looked at her lips between open.

\- I know that this is new for you and that you are probably afraid because currently, I feel it and ...

Armin silenced her by kissing her, grabbing her face. They both lay on the mattress, the history textbook crashed to the ground. The blonde led the dance to show her. Her feminine hands caressed her cheeks, their lips dancing together in perfect harmony. Their bodies pressed against each other.

She pulled on her shirt, letting it slide off her shoulders. His right hand came into his neck without breaking their exchange. She could feel some hesitation from the blonde, he sometimes withdrew from their embrace but he always came back.

Their clothes fell off little by little. Armin gained a little more confidence. He blushed violently at the sight of his naked body. Annie teased him by pinching his cheeks before kissing him again. His hands were caught by those of the blonde, before being placed on his chest. He was shaking but he started to caress her. He placed kisses on her throat which she exposed to him. He didn't even think how he knew what to do, but he did it and he surprised himself.

He was going ahead and what they were doing, started a new part in their story. Armin didn't want to make the same mistake as Eren. He was going to love her with all his soul.


	15. Chapter 15

Opening his eyes, the blond observed the place and noticed that he was not at home at all. Moving to the side, he froze when he saw the blonde who was sleeping peacefully on her belly, revealing her magnificent bareback. He had noticed a tattoo on his neck: roses. He thought it was magnificent. He timidly approached her, moving under the blanket before raising his hand to put it in the crook of his back. The blonde moved a little but did nothing, so he let his fingers slide up and down before settling on the tattoo.

Armin blushed when she opened her eyes.

\- Are you enjoying it while I sleep? asked the blonde with a sadistic smile.

He shook his head, quickly removing his hand before putting the blanket back on his face. Blinking when the blonde grabbed the sheet before pulling it out to see her face, he watched him.

Annie felt her cheeks warm in turn in the face of the innocence he had on her face.

_Adorable._

She pulled the blanket up to hide her face and lay back on the mattress.

_Far too adorable._

She looked back at him when he moved against her again, sliding his face to his shoulder.

\- You're hug tell me, smiled Annie, turning her head against that of her blonde.

\- Some people with autism are cuddly only to loved ones but it must come from them. This, therefore, means that if a person with whom the autistic person has no particular connection with throws himself on him, the autistic person may react badly and become withdrawn.

\- It is up to her to choose when she wants to interact with someone if I understand correctly? asked Annie, massaging his head.

He nodded before closing his eyes, savoring Annie's breathing. Thinking of having a sweet moment with her, Annie quickly straightened on her elbows when she saw her dog rushing into the room.

\- Mercies! cried Annie, hiding under the blanket, leaving the blonde puzzled.

Iouka threw herself on Armin, licking her face before quickly passing to Annie. She put her front paws on his body, barking happily while kicking his nose.

The blonde smiled upon seeing this scene and moved away a little when the animal lay between them.

Annie finally got her head out of the sheet and looked at Iouka who was taking up all the space. This dog was a real pot of glue.

He stroked the head of the German shepherd who sniffed his face.

\- I like this kind of alarm clock, smiled the blond while the young dealeuse, mumbled incomprehensible words.

\- Hey Annie I ...

Annie folded back under her blanket while Armin watched with big eyes, the paternal of the blonde. He was supposed to go home last night.

\- Annie, no need to hide, you weren't very discreet last night, he finished with a big smile before closing the bedroom door.


	16. Chapter 16

\- Armin Arlert? Erwin called when he saw the little blonde who was entrenched in a corner. Can you come please ?  
  
He nodded without looking and walked to his personal office before entering it.  
  
\- How is the course going? asks the tall blond, settling in his seat, pen in hand.  
  
\- Good.  
  
\- Can you integrate yourself into the class group?  
  
He thought of Annie, smiling before focusing on Eren. He lost his smile.  
  
\- Armin?  
  
\- Yes, repeated the blond without looking at him, keeping his blue eyes on the main areas on his thighs. I integrate myself gently but I don't want to annoy my comrades.  
  
\- I noticed that you got very close to Miss Leonhart?  
  
The blonde rubbed his hands, looking around.  
  
\- She seems very nice to you but I would like to ask you for help. Annie is someone who has difficulties in certain matters and I would like you to help her. I noticed that you had a special bond with her and it's reciprocal.  
  
Armin was still not looking at him, but he was listening carefully.  
  
\- Mainly in mathematics and history. So that she can succeed in her studies.  
  
He nodded.  
  
\- Thank you and ... I want to know Armin. Where does your black eye come from?  
  
The blond suddenly turned. His hands started to shake and he started to swing in his chair, terrified  
  
\- Armin?  
  
\- I'm not going to be scolded, muttered the blond.  
  
Erwin clenched his jaw, not knowing how to react in this kind of situation, and with luck, he met Annie's eyes in the corridor and asked him to come.  
  
The young blonde arrived and noticed her friend who continued to lean forward then back.  
  
\- What is happening? she worried as she approached the blonde, placing her reassuring hands on the blonde's shoulders.  
  
\- I'm done for today. Annie, I would like to talk to you after school, please.  
  
She nodded and grabbed the blond's hand to get out of the office. Glancing at the watch quickly, she gently pulled him out of the curious gaze, into another hallway.  
  
\- Hey, whispers the blonde raising his chin with her right hand. What did he ask you?  
  
Armin continued to swing to his feet, lips trembling. The blonde quickly thought of a solution to calm this sudden anxiety attack before resuming classes, and wrapped his in her arms, massaging his neck.  
  
-Don't say anything, I know, she whispered, cradling him against her.  
  
\- I'm afraid, cried the blond. He's going to hurt my dog. I'm going to be scolded.  
  
\- Believe me, it will do nothing, she reassured, kissing his cheek before stroking the bluish skin under his eye. But ... you have to talk about it. He has to pay for it or I do it.  
  
He nodded.  
  
\- Promised?  
  
He nodded a second time and followed them to start classes.

It had taken two more weeks for him to speak and Eren had been excluded for a week. Armin dared not go out alone with his dog, knowing that he could disembark with his friends at any time. He was no match for them and he knew he was weak.  
  
Raising his head to see if Annie was working, he tilted his head to one side when he saw the answer.  
  
\- The answer is not good.  
  
The blonde sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, capitulating. She let the latter do, trying to listen to him to show him that she could succeed.  
  
\- You have to show that the function f is strictly growth.  
  
\- Mh.  
  
Armin wrote down the information on the corner of her sheet and framed it correctly with a red square, which made her smile.  
  
\- To help you, you can quickly write your course on a draft.  
  
Annie leaned over her calculations again and drew another sheet before writing for the twentieth time. After rereading and checking, she held out her draft.  
  
\- Here professor.  
  
The young blond pushed his glasses on his nose and grabbed it before examining the slightest error. He smiles.  
  
\- The answer is good.  
  
\- Here !  
  
\- But.  
  
She raised her eyes to the sky.  
  
\- A thoughtlessness error is found in the detail of the calculation. Be careful next time.  
  
\- My reward ?  
  
Armin blushed when Annie pulled his face towards her, before crushing her lips against hers. They sprawled on Annie's bed, dropping their reviews. Annie slipped her hands through his hair and opened her eyes when she heard noises on the stairs. She reflexively pushed the blond who crashed out of her bed and straightened on her elbows when he saw her father coming in.  
  
\- I am disturbing ? he asked.  
  
\- No.  
  
\- What are you doing ?  
  
\- Nothing.  
  
\- Are you editing a special chapter in SVT?  
  
\- Dad !


	17. Chapter 17

\- Here are your history notes, I'm quite surprised by some of you! Hanji smiles as she flips through the copies. I hope you will continue like this anyway.  
  
Annie frowned when she saw her note: 15? Impossible. She felt a nudge from Reiner who leaned over to see his result.  
  
\- Not bad, he whispered. You beat me up.  
  
\- I have a brain, she replied.  
  
\- Your brain is Armin.  
  
She glanced at Armin who, as usual, felt no emotion at his sheet. He watched his results, his face frozen, his eyes scanning the sheet.  
  
Coming out of school, the tall blonde stretched before turning to his group of friends.  
  
\- Who says vacation, says?  
  
\- Alcohol, said Connie.  
  
\- No, not this time, we're going to the lake!  
  
\- What? replied Annie.  
  
\- It's 30 ° C my friend ! I'm not going home. We all meet at 4 p.m. at my house.  
  
Annie turned to her boyfriend.  
  
\- You want to come ?  
  
\- I ... I don't know. First of all, I have to rewrite my lessons and ...  
  
\- Arlert, we're on vacation, she cut.  
  
\- This does not mean that you have to relax, it's important to keep a good dynamic ...  
  
The blonde rolled her eyes before wrapping her arms around his neck as he continued his moral lesson as usual.  
  
\- You'll see me in a two-piece swimsuit, she whispered in his ear.  
  
\- I already saw you without clothes.  
  
She blinked and noticed that her classmates had heard it.  
  
\- We are delighted to know, smiled Reiner.  
  
\- Yeah, you say he's lucky, replied Annie.  
  
When he got home, Armin stared at his wardrobe. He leaned over and looked at his perfectly folded clothes. Grabbing denim shorts, he watched it before putting it on. Either way, he'll stay on the edge watching the others.  
  
\- Are you going to have fun with your friends? smiles his mother.  
  
\- Yes, I plan to take Funky.  
  
\- He would be delighted, don't come home too late," she added before ruffling his hair and leaving the room.  
  
Climbing into the car his father had been grateful to him, Armin patted the seat by his side for Funky to climb on. Once done, he closed the door and started the car to pick up Annie.

Annie waited as agreed, wearing her bikini top which revealed her muscular stomach and denim shorts. She opened the door.

\- I'm going to sit behind, she sneered when she saw a Funky already there. Tell me, isn't that your swimsuit?

He clenched his jaw while starting.

\- I'll put you in the water anyway.

Armin felt a smile on his lips.

The sun was still shining and the heat hit the skin. Reiner removed his top and ran without further delay to the lake before jumping into it. Sasha followed with Connie, but Connie slipped before sprawling in the water. Funky galloped in turn, noticing that everyone was rushing towards the water. Armin stayed on the edge, sitting with his knees close while watching the laughter. He felt a redness on his cheeks when Annie came out of the water with a beautiful gait.

\- Come.

\- No.

\- Come on.

He shook his head.

\- Please, she begged pouting, while kneeling in front of him.

He shook his head.

\- You are stubborn huh?

\- No.

She slid her lips against his cheek.

\- Same for me?

Armin finally looked up at her, falling into his sly look. Can't say no when she looked at him like that. She knew that when she approached this strategy, he would give in. Armin was pulled by Annie to the lake. The water stung his skin and he continued to rush more and more before stopping.

The blonde clung to him, kissing his right cheek before pulling back to see what Reiner was doing.

The tall blond started to swing a balloon. Connie dived to catch him and hit him. Sasha caught him before he hit the water. Armin dodged it by reflex. Annie kicked followed by Mikasa.

Eren caught it and glanced quickly at his favorite target. He threw the ball into the air and hit it. The cannonball crashed into the blond's face.

\- Fuck Eren! Reiner got angry.

Panicked, Armin touched his nose and blood appeared on his hands.

\- Shit, how are you? worried the blonde who joined him quickly. Look at me. Damn you are a son of a bitch Eren!

\- Sorry, hey calm down! defended the tall brown when Reiner grabbed his shoulders.

\- You did it on purpose! spat Reiner.

\- He was in my shooting range!

\- I ... I think I'm going to go, simply answer the blond, hand on his nose. I feel that my difference is disturbing.

\- Armin ...

Annie gritted her teeth and turned to Eren was disputed by Reiner. She got out of the water but the blonde pushed her away, not wanting help.

\- Armin, please stay.

He whistled without turning around and his dog came running towards him while shaking himself. He abandoned his friends, slamming the door.

Annie looked down.


	18. Chapter 18

Scribbling his sheet, Armin drew a face before tearing his art apart and throwing it against the wall. He rested his chin against the palm of his hand and looked at the window in front of him, which overlooked the park.  
  
Why did Eren hate him so much? Because he was with Annie? If it was only that, it was silly on her part but this situation made the blonde suffer and that destroyed him. Maybe he should end it?  
  
Armin looked up when someone knocked on his door.  
  
\- Hi old man, said Jean. Your mother let me in. Can I?  
  
He nodded before turning on his office chair to grab a new sheet.  
  
\- It's okay ?  
  
\- I have seen better days.  
  
\- Listen...  
  
\- I'm going to leave Annie.  
  
\- So it's completely stupid. Dude, you have a Maserati and you abandon it? Don't tell me it's because of Eren?  
  
\- I can see that this situation makes her suffer and I must put an end to it.  
  
\- Wait wait! replied Jean, drawing a chair to sit next to him. Do you realize what you are saying? It will be worse if you end it! Because you are both going to suffer. If it's only for Eren to stop, it's really silly, surely there is another way.  
  
Armin continued to scribble on his paper.  
  
\- Call her. Do something but don't let it go like that.  
  
He received a friendly pat on the back before being left alone to face his thoughts.  
  
A walk in the street, straight as a peak, stopped in front of the Leonhart gate. He blinked and pressed the doorbell with a handkerchief and stepped back. He jumped when he saw the German shepherd running towards him, his tongue hanging out. A smile appeared on his lips when Iouka turned around him. Raising her head, Annie had stopped in front of him, her arms crossed.  
  
\- I'm sorry ... I thought about it for a long time. So that you don't suffer from this anymore, I think we should ... Let us end our relationship.  
  
Annie looked down and just nodded.  
  
\- But can we stay friends?  
  
The blonde clenched her jaw and displayed a painful smile.  
  
\- Of course. I understand.  
  
Armin stared at his feet, fiddling with his fingers before taking a deep breath.  
  
\- Can I take you in my arms?  
  
The young woman smiled and opened her arms before hugging her blonde who curled up against her. She felt tears burn her eyes but stopped, not wanting to crack in front of him. Plunging into his neck, she rubbed his back in silence. She put her lips to her cheek and stepped back before grabbing his face.  
  
\- Don't let anyone destroy you.  
  
For the first time, Armin looked him in the eye without looking once.  
  
\- You may not know it but you are much stronger than you think. You should be proud of yourself.  
  
Blinking, he nodded, remaining silent.  
  
The blonde let him go and she closed the gate before turning around, tears running down her cheeks, unrestrained.


	19. Chapter 19

The holidays have passed, the months and then the arrival of the exams have finally arrived. Armin was no longer embarrassed by Eren even if the latter still gave him murderous looks. His feelings for Annie were still present and he sometimes refrained from hugging her and kissing her as he did before. He knew she too was going through the same thing and forced herself to stay in her friend's place.  
  
Sometimes they looked at each other before lowering their heads, caught in the act. He hated himself for making a cruel decision and wanted to go back. But it was hypocritical on his part.  
  
\- You do not eat ? Sasha asked when he saw that Armin was playing with his meat, without bringing it to his mouth.  
  
\- I am not very hungry.  
  
The brunette looked up at Connie who shrugged.  
  
\- How do you like playing video games tonight?  
  
He refused with a nod.  
  
\- Do you want to ... hang out with us after school?  
  
Another refusal. Connie straightened up and glanced at Annie who was eating with Hitch, empty of emotion.  
  
The day ended like all the others. The blond spent his evening revising as usual.  
  
The next day, his mother took him to the market. He was holding the basket, walking behind her like a small child afraid of losing his mother. He glanced over and over, noticing that he was looking at him.  
  
\- Look at these potatoes, she smiles. Help me choose?  
  
Armin grabbed one and looked at it. They bought the vegetables and did not return later. His mother had noticed his change in behavior. He came back with a smile and now he had become monotonous again, without emotion. He had confessed that her relationship with Annie had ended and that it was he who had broken it. He was sorry and she read it in his eyes. As soon as he pronounced his first name, his eyes became wet with sadness.  
  
The days were getting long and boring. Eren had stopped bothering the blond, but he had found a new victim: Reiner. He knew very well that the tall blond was attracted to boys and he didn't care. Eren wanted all the intentions on him, it was an obsession in his eyes. Loneliness made him sick.  
  
\- So Reiner? How's it going with Berthold?  
  
\- What ...? the tall blond muttered, suddenly becoming embarrassed and shy. Look, we are very good friends ...  
  
Eren turned to Armin who was right in front of him and avoided eye contact.  
  
\- Very good friends? He repeated.  
  
\- Um ... Yes.  
  
\- You sleep with him, ahah!  
  
He felt anger seize his throat but didn't show it.  
  
-Anything, "added Reiner.  
  
\- And what could it do to you? suddenly released Armin who was staring at his feet. If he has feelings for him, you don't have to object. You are nobody.  
  
\- Are you a psychologist? Look at Reiner! A psychologist just to cure you of this disease!  
  
It was the drop of too much that made the vase overflow.  
  
Reiner threw himself violently on him, screaming in rage. He hit him, hitting his unrestrained face with his fists. Armin dropped his bag and grabbed his shoulders before catching up on purpose, giving him a little tummy, taking his breath away. He crashed to the ground before quickly seeing Connie who was rushing with Mikasa and Sasha to Reiner. Then the face of Annie who appeared above him, worried. She straightened him in a sitting position.  
  
\- Breathe slowly, it's nothing, she reassured, placing her hand on his belly.  
  
Armin stared at Reiner who was arrested by his friends and then the director. Eren's face appeared in the blood before his eyes and he read well in that look that he was going to take revenge.


	20. Chapter 20

The hatred towards Eren increased more and more. Reiner wondered why he had become so mocking and malicious. Maybe with the fact that he lost Annie, left with his "punchingball". Her old friend went completely wrong and it got worse day by day.  
  
One Friday, Eren had violently insulted Mikasa and Jean had fought with him. The principal had warned him, but that did not stop the tall brunette in his adventure. Eren was consumed by hatred and revenge for the fact that many people had turned his back on him. Another day, he continued to mock harshly, Armin. Reiner wondered where he would go.  
  
Putting his bag near Annie who was eating with Hitch and Berthold, he took out his food before sitting down. He glanced discreetly at Eren who was smiling at him. An unhealthy smile on his lips.  
  
\- Son of a bitch," he murmured without restraint.  
  
Annie looked up and followed her gaze. She too felt hatred as soon as she met Eren's mocking gaze. She wondered how she could have developed feelings for him. She wanted to beat him up as soon as he put his hand on Armin. It was inhuman to hurt like that.  
  
The bell rang, Reiner pulled out his bag and left when Eren came up behind him.  
  
\- Did I tell you I'm going to get my revenge? he asked, amused.  
  
\- Get out.  
  
Eren raised his eyebrows when he saw Hitch and Sasha coming behind the tall blond.  
  
\- Get lost," Hitch repeated. Or I swear I'll take you apart.  
  
\- I prefer to be dismantled by someone else, sneered the big brown shrug before retiring.  
  
Annie grabbed her motorcycle helmet and put it on before noticing Armin who was walking home.  
  
The blond walked with his head down, hands clinging to the straps of his bag while thinking about what he could do tonight. He turned, surprised to see the beautiful blonde who stopped his motorcycle at his side.  
  
\- I'll take you ? she suggested, handing him a helmet.  
  
Lying in bed, Reiner couldn't get the thought out of his head. How was he going to get revenge? He knew that Eren didn't say that on a whim. He was very honest and he was afraid of it. He opened his eyes when his cell phone rang. Surprised that Annie called her, it was rare coming from her.  
  
\- Yes ? asked the tall blond, straightening up in a sitting position.  
  
\- Did you see the messages on Facebook? You are mentioned everywhere.  
  
He frowned and grabbed his laptop before opening it. He connected to the social network and quickly found it. Messages of hatred, messages full of homophobia, insults of death ... He trembled, his hands clammy and tears in his eyes.  
  
\- Reiner? tried Annie.  
  
No answer.  
  
She understood that he was going to do something stupid.


	21. Chapter 21

Riding on her motorbike, Annie didn't bother putting on her helmet and headed straight for the Brauns' home. His parents weren't there so he was alone. In the meantime, she had called Berthold and Armin to join her there.

Her intuition said it was going to go very wrong. She felt it.

Armin arrived first and entered the Brauns' home without any problem. He looked around and slipped into the house. He heard noises that led to the first floor and he climbed slowly. Blinking, he looked for the blonde who was entrenched in a room. He listened at the door and found him in the bathroom, locked up. He knocked but no response. Armin looked at the door lock. He grabbed his bank card and slid it. He closed his eyes, focusing on the sound of the bolt which finally snapped.

No idea what he was going to find. He could hear the rain beginning to hit the large windows of the house. Despite this, silence reigned. It was deadly silence.

The door opened and he pushed it open, finding a Reiner lying on the ground on his back.

\- Reiner? called the blonde grabbing his shoulders before noticing a medicine.

He grabbed it and turned it around to see the directions. He quickly understood that the blond had tried to end his life by swallowing as much of this medicine as possible.

The firefighters had taken a few minutes to arrive. The three friends had contacted the blonde's parents and were now waiting in the hospital corridors. Berthold's hands were sweaty and trembling, petrified of what could happen to Reiner. Annie too was worried, she lowered her head when Armin's hand timidly rested on hers. She turned it over to bind them.

With great luck, Reiner had had a stomach wash and got out of it. He had not returned to class since but had agreed to be present for the prom, ending their studies in high school. He had agreed to come to spend time with his friends before losing sight of them.

Watching the wall, he said nothing while his three friends tried to make him smile. Unfortunately Reiner remained unmoved and said nothing. Annie and Berthold went downstairs to get food while Armin stayed with him.

\- It's okay ?

\- It is not for me to ask this question," replied Armin. But if you want to know my answer, I'm fine.

\- Despite the fact that ... He mentally destroyed you?

\- I am used to. It doesn't hurt me anymore to be frank. Mom told me never to show that you are hurt. It allows us to be stronger.

Reiner nodded without saying anything. Armin seemed to have been destroyed inside and that was why he no longer reacted emotionally. He had never seen her smile except when he met Annie's eyes. His eyes sparkled discreetly.

\- How are you going to dress for the prom?

Armin shrugged.

\- Did you find your beautiful partner?

He shrugged again.

\- You are no longer with Annie it seems to me? Jean told me. But ... Trust me Armin, you two, it's not just a love affair.

The blond looked up.

\- It's a serious story between you and it will go far. Very far.

\- I ... I don't know, Armin muttered, his cheeks burning, bringing his glass to his lips.

\- Until marriage.

He choked on his water and had to be patted on the back several times to evacuate.

\- With two children," added Reiner.

\- What are you talking about ? Berthold asked, arriving with packages of cakes in his hands.

\- Of ass, released Annie, being encrusted behind the big brown. Like always.

\- If you knew," Reiner sneered, while Armin was bright red.


	22. Chapter 22

The exams are now over, the students had to wait for the results and that was the longest time. Some could not help seeing the corrects coming out quickly. Very bad way to de-stress.

The only way to think of something else, drink and drink again!

**Music to put: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W_5JwLLNpns**

Lights danced in the disco where the music was beating. The waiters and bartenders made customers smile with their drinks and the good atmosphere they gave. Annie drank her glass just like Reiner who looked around him, the students were dancing in order to forget.

\- Your blond isn't coming? asked Reiner.

\- He doesn't like the atmosphere, I'm not going to force him, said Annie, putting away her cell phone and taking her drink.

\- When will you admit it?

She frowned, continuing to finish her glass of alcohol and put it back on her counter.

\- Despite the fact that you put an end to it, you are crazy about both. It shows. I bet 50 euros that before the end of the school year, you will get back together. Then frankly, if it's just for Eren to let go of you it's stupid. Exactly, piss him off by eating your mouth in front of him!

Annie did not answer but a smile crept over her lips before losing him quickly.

\- Fuck.

Reiner followed his gaze and noticed Eren who quietly disappeared with Historia, out of curious looks. Annie later saw Ymir, who arrived in the nightclub, looking for the little blonde. She had surely managed to bring him here, Ymir was not a fan of wide-open spaces like this one and rubbing itself with morons.

\- Always at the wrong time, annoyed Annie, making a sign to the brunette

\- What are you going to do ? Reiner leaned over, watching their comrade arrive.

\- This son of a bitch fucks Historia while Ymir is right next door. Do you think he'll get away with it? she replied, emptying her glass.

\- Yes, but they are not in a relationship.

\- It is disrespectful. You know very well that Ymir has feelings for her.

Reiner quickly caught up with her before she hit the mess.

\- Annie, don't even think about it!

She watched him and abandoned her idea of going to interrupt their little story.

\- Go home.

The blonde did not pray, she was fed up. Eren destroyed everything in her path, her friends, the one she loves and her life. She had to stop him.

**End of music.**

The next day, Ymir had learned the truth and had hated Eren and Historia. Opening a bottle of wine, Annie drank it without bothering to pour herself a glass and walked towards her luxurious garden where her motorbike sat enthroned. She looked up at her large gate that kept her house safe, opening, letting the one she loved, appear before her eyes.

Always dressed in a buttoned shirt until the last button, giving a first-class side and a child of good family. He was terribly adorable like that, that she wanted to rip that shirt off to explore his body. She didn't think she would have cared so much for this boy. They only had a short time before everyone left to study on the other side of the world. Who was going to crack?

Armin blushed violently when she saw her in a two-piece swimsuit, revealing her beautiful curves. He forced himself to look her in the eyes but the birth of his chest attracted him in reality, like a magnet.

\- What are you doing here ? asked the blonde, standing in front of him, a sly smile on her lips.

\- I ... I don't know," he mumbled, spotting a bottle of wine in his hand.

She raised her eyebrows, devouring him with her gaze. She knew very well that alcohol could play a game in her behavior but her feelings were the main actors.

\- I wanted to say hello, said the blonde, looking at everything except her.

\- Arlert, you've already seen me without clothes, laughed Annie, turning around, inviting him to come in.

She lost her smile, rubbed her eyes, sweat starting to bead on her forehead. Maybe she had abused alcohol a little bit there.

\- It's okay ? Armin worried, tilting his head to the side, seeing that she was staggering. Annie ...?

The blonde suddenly collapsed in the pool.

\- Annie! cried the blond, rushing towards her.

He dived into the water and wrapped his arms around the fragile body of the unresponsive blonde. Alcohol had made him completely soft and neutral. He swam to the edge of the pool and hoisted it out of the water, pulling it with all his might before laying it out in the grass.

\- Annie? panicked the blond, tapping his cheeks.

She mumbled incomprehensible words as Armin managed to lift her to drop her in her room. Like a drunk, she half regained consciousness and straightened in his arms, sliding her lips into his neck. The red cheeks, the blond stared, eyes wide open, a point nonexistent while going up the stairs. She probably knew it, but she was so attractive.

After placing him in his bed, he took care to wipe his wet skin while giving him clean clothes.

\- He's going to destroy us one by one.

Armin looked up, kneeling at the bedside of the blonde who was staring at the ceiling.

\- Who ?

\- Eren.


	23. Chapter 23

Today was the result of the exams and the stress-filled every student. Armin fiddled with the seat belt while his mother drove peacefully to the school where the results were posted.

\- Do not stress. You are going to see your friends.

He was not stressed for the results but for the world that there will be. When the car got closer and closer to the place, he could see the student groups. Some cried for joy and others were upset, thinking that they would end up unemployed because they had not succeeded.

\- You will send me a message!

Armin nodded and pushed the door before closing it. He gritted his teeth when he saw the world and saw Annie who was parking on a motorbike in the parking space. She noticed him and joined him, still in a feline and attractive gait. She seemed to be feeling better.

\- Are you okay honey? she teased.

He smiled when she wrapped her arm around his, like two good friends.

\- Let's go see our sentence.

It was quick, more difficult to sneak between all these people but they had managed to see their results. Armin had succeeded and obviously had a mention but Annie did not have one. In reality, she didn't really care about the mention, as long as she had it in her pocket, that was all she wanted.

Reiner smiled at his result as did Berthold, and relieved that he no longer needed to revise. They had decided to celebrate this at the park, accompanied by Sasha, Mikasa, Hitch and Jean.

Armin watched the bottles lying on the hot grass. He felt reassured by the good atmosphere. Sasha was teasing Connie because he was pricking his cakes. Jean threw a few glances at Mikasa who was content to contemplate the horizon. The blond discreetly turned his head towards Annie. His gentle eyes looked at the statue that he was in the park and that dominated it at the same time. Did she know she was beautiful? It made his head spin, haunted his nights, his thoughts and for nothing in the world, he wanted it to go away. He had to make some hose before losing it.

Tomorrow was the prom before going to the club for "better fun". Armin sensed that something was going to happen. Something horrible.


	24. Chapter 24

Pulling his suit, Armin was helped by Reiner and Berthold. They were telling him how to dress well for this last day. He had to have fun and especially enjoy this moment because there will be no other. Perhaps this could be the last.

\- Like that, Reiner smiles, unbuttoning the first button on the shirt. You go fishing there.

The blond blushed and turned to look in the mirror. He was playing with his sleeves, blinking before smiling. It was the first time he had felt confident and happy.

\- Relax, it looks like you're stuck, smiled Berthold, placing his hands on his shoulders.

\- I'm going to try. It is a difficult task but I will try, he said before retiring to the room to wait for them outside.

Berthold took advantage of the fact that he was alone with Reiner and he appeared before him.

He knew very well that the tall blond was afraid of the gaze of others despite his large build and solid character. He was terrified inside. Since receiving insults of death and his suicide attempt, he had withdrawn and refused to kiss the tall brunette despite the strong feelings he felt.

\- What is happening to you ? Why are you avoiding me?

\- Not now Berthold. We are going to be late.

\- How's it not now? You are no longer the same, you force yourself to smile. Please say ...

\- I'm fine ! spat the tall blond.

Reiner retired and left the room, joining Armin who was still staring at the wall for no reason. Berthold lowered his eyes, holding back his tears and taking a deep breath. Smile to erase his discomfort, his daily life.

The opening of the prom took place with a speech by the principal: Erwin Smith. He congratulated the students despite the events caused by some of them but he did not really dwell on them. He wanted this last day to be joyful and beneficial for the students. They now had to have fun before taking different paths.

All the teenagers were equipped with their most beautiful outfit, straight out of great fashion designers. Armin felt very small by their side, in the outfit that Reiner had loaned him. Shy, he was staying close to his two great friends when he noticed Annie and Hitch, who had not attended the speech. Knowing them, they were especially not interested. Annie was wearing a black short jumpsuit revealing a neckline which clearly showed that she did not have a bra.

\- Stop watching.

Armin jumped when Reiner had caught him in the act. He blushed, even more, when the blonde approached him, plunging his eyes into hers.

\- You are beautiful, finally stammered the blonde.

\- You're cute, complimented Annie, looking up and down.

\- Does that tell you we go to a club? Hitch cut, passing an arm around Annie and Armin, turning to Reiner who was smiling. I don't want to drag another day in this rat hole.

\- I think it's a great idea! he exclaimed before losing his smile.

His friends turned around and saw Eren, accompanied by his parents who were chatting with the principal.

\- He has the nerve to point this idiot there," replied Hitch. Ignore it, let's put on glasses until we can't walk


	25. Chapter 25

Upon entering the nightclub, most customers took refuge in the bar in order to have a few drinks. Before going on the track, they often waited for someone to stick to it to follow. Music also played a role in motivating them. In this nightclub, they had developed a concept: around midnight, all the lights went out, plunging them into almost complete darkness. So you could do whatever you wanted because nobody saw anything. Convenient?

After two drinks, the students gathered and danced. Smiling, they forgot the results of the exams and enjoyed their last moment together.

Hitch turned to her friends.

\- Welcome to the Night, she smiles, opening her arms to the lights dancing in front of them, accompanied by the students and waiters who passed between them. The little corner of paradise to catch everything that moves.

Annie rolled her eyes.

\- Oh damn," Reiner sneered, rubbing his hands. Perfect.

**Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tVUC9yV4izM**

Armin stayed close to Annie in front of the world around her. People laughed, shouted for joy while letting go when fairly well-known music arrived.

\- Are we going to the bar? cried Reiner.

\- No problem ! Annie got impatient as she walked over to the bartender, ordering drinks to motivate them.

The bartender provides them with whatever they want before speaking with other customers. Reiner waddled, seeing the atmosphere unfolding before his eyes. Glitter fell from the ceiling, the students continued to wiggle without restraint. Hitch grabbed Annie's hand, taking her to the runway. The brunette ran her hands through her hair when a boy arrived behind her, while Annie was drinking her glass at the same time, while being carried away by the music.

Armin drank his glass of water, leaned against the bar while throwing a few shy looks at the beautiful blonde.

\- You come to wiggle? leaned Reiner with a sly smile.

\- I ... I'm going to stay behind, muttered Armin, scratching his neck.

\- As you wish, he added before going on the track with Berthold.

Armin stared at his glass, tapped the wall with his nails before raising his head, meeting the bluish eyes of the blonde. He felt an excitement waking up in him and seeing how she looked at him, she was experiencing the same thing. He swallowed when she suddenly walked over to him.

\- The lights go out in a few seconds.

He watched her. Annie did the same but she couldn't help herself, she grabbed his white shirt before pulling it towards her, pressing her hungry lips against his. Armin jumped but he slid his hand over his neck, deepening their exchange when the lights went out. The blonde pushed her tongue into his mouth before grabbing her hand to withdraw to a quieter corner.

Reiner kissed Berthold before stepping back to see his gaze. Despite the nightclub's darkness, he could see his expression.

\- I love you, admitted Berthold. But ... From what I see, I only kiss when we are hidden from others.

Reiner looked down.

Isolated in a closed room, Annie was surprised by Armin who lifted her, sitting her on a table while keeping their mouths tied.

\- Tell me, you surprise me, she whispered against his lips.

\- If we follow the feelings I have for you, we can say that it is you who make me that effect, he said between two kisses.

Annie smiled and kissed him warmly, hugging against him while running her hands around his neck and nape. She left the blonde who passed his under her jumpsuit before finding no problem, her bare chest. Her legs clenched behind her back, trapping him with her.

\- Hurry up, she whispered against his lips.

Armin slid his hand over her thigh, her face flushed when she told him that. They had already done it several times together but he was always shy when it was time to take the first step. Especially when they were over in a public place! But as always, the blonde took the lead and pushed him out of her before sitting on a chair in the room. She settled on him, placing her hands on the blonde's belt to open his pants.

**Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B-U7IFC0KKY at 1:34**

\- It will be complicated, she said, opening it.

He blinked.

\- Why ?

\- I have to undress completely to give you access, added Annie with a sly smile.

He was on the verge of fainting when she dropped her jumpsuit, completely offering himself to him.

The lights were still off and the students continued to have fun in the dark. The bartenders served with a smile, the music reasoned, the laughter and the good atmosphere immortalized this unforgettable moment. It was what Reiner thought before the lights came back on, discovering Eren who was posted high up in front of him, 20 meters away. He was staring him straight in the eye.

\- Shit," said Hitch, turning to him, followed by Berthold, Mikasa and his comrades.

Eren straightened up and he smiled.


	26. Chapter 26

The kids continued dancing while the group of friends stared at Eren in silence.

After what he had done, he dared to come with that smile. It was horrible, inhuman to show up with that unhealthy smile on his lips, which said it all.

Reiner clenched his fist, he who wanted to spend a good evening with his friends, had just been ruined in seconds by his presence. How could he show up here with that cheerful head after destroying them one by one? Will it never stop? Was that his desire? To hurt ?

Now the question that was to be asked ... How far will he go?

\- A beverage ? asked a waiter, planting himself in front of Reiner who finally let go of Eren's eyes to put them on him.

\- Willingly, replied only the tall blond, drinking the glass in less than two seconds, as if that would solve all his problems.

Berthold watched his friend who was sinking before his eyes without being able to do anything. Unless...

\- Guys, we don't know, is that clear? Hitch interrupted, pointing to them. Berthold doesn't even think about it. We spend a good evening together in joy and good humor.

She turned to look for Annie among the crowd but the latter was still eclipsed as usual.

\- Where's Annie?

Reiner shrugged as he looked around.

\- Armin is missing too.

Hitch sneered.

\- I get it.

Sasha drank her glass before stealing a cake secretly. Everyone seemed to be having fun, but she could see that her friends were pretending. There was always one who glanced at Eren who was hanging out near the bars. She slipped towards Berthold, who besides stared at the latter. Hatred and the urge to give him a slap were clearly visible on his face. Despite his soft and tender character, Berthold could reveal his true intentions on a whim.

\- Leave him alone, she said. We have to move on to something else or we'll never get out of this loop.

\- Do not be your nice Sasha, replied Berthold, drinking the bottle without taking the penne to pour himself a glass. You want to pop that bottle on his head, at least as much as I do. Admit it.

The brunette followed her gaze to Eren. She would dream of it.

\- Seriously, where's Annie? replied Reiner, arriving at Hitch.

\- Why are you looking for her?

\- His father has contacts with dealers. I want them to scare the son of a bitch.

\- But are you sick or what? replied the young woman. You're completely mad!

Sasha grabbed Berthold who had been drinking a little too much. He bumped into one of the dancing students, dropping the bottle to the floor. It broke under the feet of customers who moved away before ignoring. The brunette knelt and quickly picked up the glass with Connie before realizing that the job was gone.

\- The job ? worried Sasha.

\- Hitch! Reiner called, grabbing the fugitive's shoulder.

\- I told you no, you're going to fuck him in the head that Annie will not send anyone to fuck Eren! spat the latter, slapping him on the head.

Berthold slipped away, following Eren, who had slipped into the bathroom. The tall brunette watched him and closed behind him, calming his breathing.

\- Get out of here," he begged.

\- And why would I do this?

\- You are not welcome.

\- Oh yeah ? I didn't do anything to you so let go of me.

\- To Reiner?

He straightened up.

\- Annie? Armin? Mikasa?

He sneered.

\- You don't even realize how it destroys them. The daily ordeal they have to endure seeing you destroy them one by one only for your pleasure. I'll be clear with you Eren, I will never stop protecting my friends.

\- Reiner, he doesn't care about you.

\- And Annie?

Eren's expression suddenly changed.

\- Did you get dumped for another guy, no? continued Berthold, pushing him against the wall. No luck, she fell in love with the one you can not see. You must have hate.

\- Shut up.

\- And believe me, I've never seen her as happy with Armin as with you.

Eren threw his fist in his face but Berthold narrowly backed away. The work of the bottle fell but was overtaken by the brown who violently planted it in the chest of his comrade.

\- You will no longer be there to protect them. Berthold, Eren finished, removing the object from his body, letting the shirt soak up blood.

Mouth bloody, Berthold straightened up on his legs, his face white. He got out of the bathroom, staggering while avoiding the students who were not paying attention to his condition.

Reiner.

He looked for the blonde before he tripped and stepped over the railing. Reiner saw him falling from the first floor, crashing in the center of the disco under the cries.

Annie turned her head just like Armin who was tightening the belt of her jumpsuit after she got dressed.

\- It was what ? she asked before quickly leaving to see what had happened.

She managed to clear a path and found Berthold, lying on the ground. Reiner tried to revive him but he no longer governed. Her tears burned her eyes when he saw her childhood friend inactive and quickly joined Reiner. Kneeling down, she grabbed the blonde's shoulders to ring him but he was in tears and continued to give his a heart massage.

\- Reiner, stop ... cried Annie.

He straightened up, grabbing the face of the dark-haired man who had his eyes open. Armin put a hand on the blonde's shoulder after kneeling behind her.

Annie trembled and hugged the blonde, exploding in tears. The blonde still could not realize what he saw and observed the body of Berthold without feeling anything. He did not know how to react.

\- It was around 12:30 am when Berthold's body was found. Where were you ?

Hitch raised his head to the police inspector, tears running down his cheeks.

\- Hitch? I know it's hard but you have to tell me if you've seen something. This could help us in the investigation.

\- The lights went out, we couldn't see anything. I did not see anything...

\- What were you doing ?

\- I was chatting with Reiner.

\- I was...

Annie gritted her teeth before glancing at Armin.

\- I was with Armin in a room cut off from the nightclub.

\- What were you doing with him?

\- We had relationships.

\- Sexual?

She nodded in silence.

\- While your friend was getting killed?

\- We left just after the lights went out, around midnight. We saw nothing and heard nothing. We just heard the screams and we went to see what happened ...

\- Reiner?

The blonde was no longer reacting, only his tears showing his feelings.

\- You have to tell me if you've seen anything. Was he bleeding when he fell?

\- Eren. I'm sure it's him.

-Sasha, this is a very serious accusation that you are making," replied the inspector, noting on a notepad.

\- I arrived right when the lights went out. Ask my driver, he will confirm the time of my arrival.

\- Where were you around 12:20 a.m. - 12:30 a.m.

\- At the bar.

\- Witness?

\- The bartender," said Eren, confident.

\- He was with me yes, lied the bartender, standing up. Throughout the evening, he was with me.


End file.
